Center To My Puzzle
by ThePowerWriter
Summary: The War.The Rebuilding.The Leading.The Leader.The Reason.The Punishment.The Orders.The Thinking.The Puzzle.The Player.The Fire.The Games.The Center To My Puzzle For Which The Two Of You Will Take The Blame. Review please :
1. Chapter 1

Center To My Puzzle

The Games.

The Center To My Puzzle For Which The Two Of You Will Take The Blame.


	2. Chapter:1

Center To My Puzzle

Chapter 1

6:30 PM

"NO KATNISS! YOU LIED TO ME!",I yell at her."I LIED TO YOU? HAVE YOU NOT NOTICE HALF THE STUFF YOU HAVE DONE TO ME PEETA! HAVEN'T YOU?",I pause for a moment ,A wave of anger hits me."You deserved it and you know what you ignorant bitch you can go back to Gale's bed because i have had enough of you",I walk towards the door grabbing my jacket that was on the couch on my way over there.I slam the door shut behind me.I put on my jacket and make my way to the entrance of the Victors once again lied to 's obvious I can't trust makes me made is that no matter how hard I try,She won't leave 't get me wrong,I wanted to give up at one point but…It's easier said then done."She never nows what enough is",I mutter to myself.

Once I reach the square in the center of town, I gather myself together and head straight towards the on the front steps, I take a deep breath and place my hand on the handle of the screen door,Pull the door back and step inside. Almost immediately the smell of fresh bread enters my delicious.I walk towards the front register and see my brother Nial there.

"Hey Nial",I say to him as i lean against the counter."Where are mom and dad?","They headed to the Prior's home for a small dinner,So it's just me",He says as he looks up from the book he was reading."WOAH! What's wrong lil' bro,You look drained…Ahh let me guess,Katniss?",I smile a little at him for knowing me so well."She just doesn't see that I really love her","Well have her and Gale…You know","Last night,I just found out though",I look down and get back up from the counter and steady myself."Im done with her",You said that last week",I grit my teeth then reply back nicely to him."I mean it this time Nial,She won't hurt me anymore",With that said and done i open the bakery door and make my way outside again towards the other side of town to the Victors a waste of time talking to my brother.

7:00 PM

I enter Katniss' and mine house.I see her on the couch,Her hair wet and down her shoulders and her hands holding a mug."We need to talk",I say sternly as i sit next to her on the black love seat couch."Your hurting me",I say in a low voice."Your hurting me as well",How could she?."Im in love with you",I hope she can hear the hatred in that she puts the mug down on the coffee table and looks up,"Im in love with you too","THEN WHY ARE YOU HURTING ME WITH GALE?",I yell as i rise from the couch and she does as well."I have known him longer","So your gonna sleep with him because he has been with you since you were eleven,How did i not see that coming?","Your to busy being a asshole".Before I can say anything she grabs my arm and shoves me on the couch and places her self on top of me,Both her legs on either of my sides."Katniss-",I say in between kisses.I push her to the side and get up."Not this time,I've had enough of 't bother trying it again because i guarantee that you won't see me for the rest of what is remaining of your life.I have had a enough of you Katniss",With that I go upstairs,Open my closet door,Grab a duffle bag and start packing.I hear her come in behind me."Were done",I say to her as soon as i closed the bag,I walk past her and downstairs.I look back at her sitting on the stairs."Don't leave",She says,I drop the bag and walk over to her and sit next to her."Don't cheat",She looks at me and I can see the pain in her eyes."You deserve better then me Peeta but…Can we at least try being friends?",Friends.

You don't know how much you have hurt me Katniss. You really Don't.

"Only if you don't try anything…that doesn't involve couple stuff"."I promise",She immediately wraps her arms around my neck and I can feel her warm breath behind my I feel her kiss me Mellark do not let her get to .I pull away and look her in the eyes."Don't you just promised",She gets up and walks over to the couch and grabs a pillow off it then sits back down next to me."Here",She places it in between my legs and then I feel and know why she put the pillow there.I gotta have more self-control."Ummm",I say just laughs a little and kisses my cheek."Im going to shower",She says seductively in my ear."Don't Katniss","Fine",She makes her way upstairs and i hear her shut the bathroom door about 3 minutes later i hear the water go on.I get up and walk towards the couch and set the pillow down.I take off my jacket and shoes with my sockets and leave them on the floor and make my way upstairs.I open the bathroom door and close it.

"Peeta?","Were friends after this",I take off my clothes and step in the shower with looks surprised but has a smile on her face."Huh…Had a feeling","Last time Katniss",She leans in to me and wraps her arms around my neck and I immediately put mine around her waist."I just want you to hold me","Hold you I shall Kat",She kisses me and I start moving my hands to her thighs. She understands because she gives a jumbo and her legs immediately wrap around my waist."Peeta make it good,It's the last time","Count on it".

9:00 PM

"OHHH!",I let go of her hips and she plops down next to me."Thank-you",She says in between breaths."Not bad for a last time baby",I say as i get up and start getting puts on one of my sleeping shorts and a white top and I put on a black t shirt and some black sleeping pants."Come here",I say to her gesturing her with my hand towards me.I kiss her and then pull away."Im going to make some tea and lamb stew",She says making her way downstairs."WERE STILL FRIENDS KATNISS!",I yell to her as she makes her way down.

Were just friends from now on.

Just friends.


End file.
